When Living Becomes Surviving
by xxDevilishxxAngelxx
Summary: When Melody Parker returns to her home in Mystic Falls she tries to move on from the recent tragedy that now plagues her life. She has yet to discover the surprises that wait in store causing her entire world to flip upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1****: Home Sweet Home**

**_I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters in this story (except for Melody and a few others). All rights go to L.J Smith and Kevin Williamson._**

* * *

><p>Have you ever woken up and wished that the last few years of your life was just a dream? That you'd just wake up to a specific moment in time where everything was perfect and happy? This seems to happen to me almost every morning, and this morning is no different.<p>

I lay awake just staring at my ceiling for a moment before remembering the previous year of my life. With a groan I slowly make my way out of bed and head towards the bathroom. After brushing my teeth and splashing water on my face I raise my head to study my reflection in the mirror. My wavy caramel-blonde hair looks like I was caught in a tornado, my big grey eyes lack the spark of life they held a few months ago and my plump pink lips are turned downwards in a permanent frown. I exit the bathroom and make my way towards my vanity dresser. I apply a light amount of foundation and mascara and somehow manage to tame my hair. I try to rearrange my features to make myself appear somewhat happy. Eventually I stand up sighing, deciding that this was as good as it's going to get.

Today is my first day back to Mystic Falls after I left nine months ago with my father Martin and four year old brother Aidan to go live in Ireland with my uncle Patrick. My father had lost his job due to his drinking habits and so has decided to return here in search of a new one. I highly doubt he'll be getting employed anytime soon seeing as he still drinks, it's just his way of coping with everything, so with that in mind I've decided to go ask for my old job back as a waitress at the Mystic Grill today after school.

I only hope that I can make it through today without somebody bringing up the past.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Authors Note<span>: ** **_Hey guys, this is the first fanfiction I've ever written so I'm sorry if it's a little rough :/ I just wanted to upload a little intro to see what ye'd think. Feedback would be absolutely amazing :) This story will be taking place during the first season and I might possibly continue it onto the second and third season if things go well :) I hope ye enjoy!_**

**_-_**_Sarah_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: ****The Reunion**

**_**_I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters in this story (except for Melody and a few others). All rights go to L.J Smith and Kevin Williamson._**_**

* * *

><p>I wander around the school after receiving my class schedule. I find it surprising how much I have actually missed being here. I smile as I recall some of the good memories that have happened here. I'm nervous about seeing some of the old gang again. I had left town without saying goodbye and I don't know how they're going to react to my return<p>

I spot Caroline and Bonnie standing next to their lockers and I slowly make my way towards them. Bonnie is the first to see me and she freezes on the spot, a look of surprise on her face. I smile softly at her and she just purses her lips and furrows her eyebrows in response. Caroline finally notices her friend's reaction and quickly spins around to look at me. For a short moment, she's stunned but then she suddenly starts screaming and runs towards me, pulling me into a tight embrace. I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes and when I glance over at Bonnie and see that she is silently crying I burst into tears, causing her to run up and join us in our embrace.

We all break apart when we hear a gasp and the sound of books hitting the ground. I look up to see Elena completely frozen with a boy standing next to her with a worried expression on his face. She quickly snaps out of it and runs towards me tackling me to the ground in a tight hug.

"M-Melody? Oh my God you're actually b-back!" I hear her say in between sobs.

Elena and I used to be best friends before I left. I wanted to say goodbye to her so badly but my father wouldn't allow it.

"Where have you been? How come you never said goodbye We've missed you so much!" Caroline exclaims.

"I'm so sorry I never got to say goodbye but my father wanted us to leave immediately. We moved to Ireland to stay with my uncle Patrick. I've really missed you too." I explain, suddenly choking up and crying again.

All three girls come in for another group hug. We pull apart sniffling and after looking at one another, we burst into laughter at how silly we must look. I hear a cough behind us and turn around to see the same boy that was standing with Elena a few moments beforehand.

"Oh Melody this is Stefan Salvatore, my boyfriend. Stefan this is Melody Parker, my best friend" Elena introduces us. I smile at the fact that she still considers me as her best friend, but I'm also shocked that she and Matt were no longer together.

Stefan is tall and well built with forest green eyes and rich brown hair. I'm glad to see that at least Elena still has good taste in guys.

"It's very nice to meet you," Stefan said politely, extending his hand for me to shake it.

I grab his hand and jump from the shock of suddenly seeing bright red eyes with protruding veins surrounding them. "Uh y-you y-too" I stutter from fear.

Stefan gives me a strange look and I suddenly feel like running away from him screaming at the top of my lungs. What the hell is going on?

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>_**Okay so I felt bad for starting the story off with such a bad teaser, so I figured I'd make up for it by posting this chapter straight away :) Did I do good? Oh and also, I might upload a picture of who I imagine Melody looks like. If you wanna hang onto your own mental image of her then that's all good, if not then check out the picture on my page :) Oh and please review! I'd love to know what you think :D**_

_- Sarah_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: ****New Encounters**

****_I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters in this story (except for Melody and a few others). All rights go to L.J Smith and Kevin Williamson._****

* * *

><p>Elena, Bonnie and Caroline offer to go with me to the Grill after school. On our way there, Elena informs me of everything that has happened in Mystic Falls since I'd left. I'm shocked to find out that Elena's parents had died and that Vicki Donovan is missing. I feel terrible for not being here for them through all of that. When we arrive, we decide to eat before I go about asking for a job. After we have ordered, Elena and Caroline go to the bathroom leaving Bonnie and me alone at the table. I have never noticed it before but Bonnie seems to have a certain aura surrounding her. I squeeze my eyes shut and lightly shake my head back and forth hoping it will help, unfortunately it doesn't. I seriously must be losing my mind.<p>

"So," Bonnie begins, snapping me out of my thoughts, "how have you been since the uh attack?" she asks while biting her lip.

I sigh loudly as I realize that my earlier wish has failed to come true. "Things have been rough but I'm still managing to keep it together" I smile gently at her. "How has Elena been since her parents died?" I ask, giving her a worried look.

Her face contorts into a look of anguish and concern, "She's not like she used to be, and I don't think she ever will be. The old Elena that we knew is long gone. I've always tried my best to keep her safe from things that will hurt her and I feel like I'm failing her because I don't know what to do anymore" she grimaces. Her words and tone seemed very ambiguous, but I still reach out to grab her hand.

When my fingers touch her skin, I feel a surge of power course through me that boils my blood and causes the hairs on the back of my neck to rise. We both gasp and draw our hands back under the table. I look at Bonnie to see her hazel eyes wide with fear and confusion, which I'm sure mirror my own bewildered expression.

Elena and Caroline finally return from the bathroom just as our food arrives. I haven't realized how hungry I am until I smell the rich aroma of tomatoes, peppers, meat and pasta as a plate of piping hot spaghetti is placed in front of me. My mouth begins to water just from looking at it. We quickly dig into our food and begin making light conversation. Throughout the conversation, I describe my visit to Ireland and how funny the Limerick accent sounds. Elena asks about the food and Caroline asks about the boys. She's disappointed to hear that the majority of boys there were ginger haired with pale skin and plenty of freckles. Her horrified expression causes the rest of us to erupt in laughter.

I tell them how Aidan has grown up a lot in the last few months, that he finally turned three and what his reaction to everything that has happened has been. I notice however that Bonnie hasn't spoken a single word since our little incident earlier. Every time I look at her, she just stares back with suspicion and confusion in her eyes.

"Ugh here comes Damon. He's seriously starting to piss me off" Caroline huffs, turning away from somebody.

I raise my head to see a tall man with jet-black hair and gunmetal blue eyes make his way towards us. He's wearing black jeans, dark boots, a black leather jacket and a black v-neck t-shirt that highlighted his buff body. He is beyond gorgeous. He reminds me of a Greek God -Gothic style.

"Hello ladies" he greets us as he saunters over to our table.

"Get lost Damon, you're not wanted here" Caroline sneered. There's obviously some bad history between the two of them. Knowing Caroline, she probably dated him and things ended badly.

"Well I couldn't give a damn about what you want Blondie" he glares at her before turning his piercing gaze to me. "Why hello there beautiful, and who might you be?" he smirks.

"Damon this is one of my best friends, Melody Parker. Melody this is Stefan's arrogant and cocky older brother Damon Salvatore," Elena answers while glaring at him. Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe everybody hates this guy. For some reason I get the same feeling I got when I met Stefan, except this was much stronger and it sent chills running down my spine.

Damon ignores the look Elena sent him and keeps his gaze on my body, eyeing it up and down as if I'm a piece of meat. "You forgot to include incredibly better looking and far more intelligent" he replies with the same arrogant smirk plastered on his face. I'm now beginning to understand why everyone hates this jackass.

"Well somebody clearly needs their eyesight checked" I mumble while rolling my eyes.

Damon's head snaps up to look me in the eyes, "And here you seemed like a nice quiet girl" He comments.

"Hmm yeah I always do at first" I smirk at him, causing his mouth to hang open a little and his eyebrows to furrow. "Close your mouth," I say sweetly, "you'll catch flies" and with that I stand up from the table and wave goodbye to the girls, giving Bonnie an awkward smile which she thankfully returns, and go in search for the manager.

***Damon's POV***

"Great gal, woo she's got spunk" I smirk turning to Elena.

"Damon seriously, stay away from Melody" she frowns.

"Well, I take that as an invitation" I reply with a wink and a mischievous smirk on my lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: ****Cruel Intentions**

******_I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters in this story (except for Melody and a few others). All rights go to L.J Smith and Kevin Williamson._******

* * *

><p>"Dad I'm home!" I yell as soon as I enter the house. I get no response so I head towards Aidan's room. He is sitting on the floor of his room with crayons surrounding him, drawing colorful pictures.<p>

"Hey Aidan, where's dad?" I ask.

"Daddy said he's going to the shop to get his medicine," he responds, not looking up from his drawing.

I know what that means, he's gone out drinking again and he's left Aidan here for me to look after. With a sigh, I sit down next to him.

"So what are you drawing mister" I ask smiling at him.

"I drew us. Here are you, me, daddy and mommy up in heaven," he points to each person in the drawing.

Our mother is drawn as an angel in the clouds, when my mother was killed I broke the news to Aidan by telling him that God wanted her to be a very special Angel for him and that even though she didn't want to leave us she couldn't say no to God so now she's watching over us in heaven. Aidan, my father and me are drawn smiling and holding hands, looking like a perfectly normal and happy family. If only it were really like that.

"That's beautiful Aidan, you're going to make a great artist some day" I smile at him.

He just looks up at me with the biggest smile on his face.

"Do you think Daddy will let me put it on the fridge?" he asks sounding hopeful.

"I think for now we should just keep this between us" I reply.

Our father doesn't like anything that reminds him of our mother. It just makes him drink more. The look of disappointment on Aidan's face almost breaks my heart.

"But how about this, I'll stick this on the mirror in my bedroom so that way I'll see it every morning when I wake up" I say while taking the picture.

The look of disappointment vanishes and he jumps up and gives me a tight hug.

"Melody…I'm hungry, will you make me dinner?" he asks after a few minutes of hugging me.

"Of course, how does some mac and cheese sound" I smile down at his innocent face.

***Bonnie's POV***

_~At The Mystic Grill~_

"I can't believe you're adopted," I say as soon as Caroline leaves and Damon goes to the bar, "I never saw that coming" I say shocked and confused. Some psychic I am. I can't even begin to imagine how Elena must be feeling right now.

"And it gets weirder. I looked at my birth certificate. It lists Miranda and Grayson Gilbert as my birthparents. None of it makes any sense," she says exasperated, and she's right, none of this adds up, and there's only one person who can answer her questions.

"Which is why you should ask Jenna. First of all, the Elena I know would always want the truth, good or bad" I say, suddenly remembering my earlier conversation with Melody and how the old Elena is gone.

I stop my train of thought straight away. I can't think about Melody right now, I know she's hiding something from me and I'm determined to figure it out.

"And second of all" Elena asks sarcastically.

"You just found out your boyfriend is a vampire," I whispered, "so unless your birthparents are aliens…how bad could it be?" I smile trying to cheer her up, which works a little as I cause her to let out a little giggle.

"Ah, okay, look, I have to go to the store. My outfit for the dance is severely lacking accessories. We should also let Melody know that it's coming up too. I forgot to mention it today over all the excitement of her return" Elena smiles.

Yeah Melody's return caused many things for me all right, but excitement was not one of them. I don't know how I can say it to Elena though. Melody has always been like a sister to her. "Yeah I'll talk to her, and I'll pay the bill" I reply.

As soon as Elena leaves, I get up to pay the bill when suddenly Damon is in front of me.

"What do you want from me?" I snap. I am in no mood for Damon right now, especially after what he did to me.

"I think we need a fresh start," he says smiling at me.

"You tried to kill me," I hiss. Who the hell does he think he is? It's like he just expects to get away with everything he does.

"But I didn't, and if I wanted to, I would have. Does that not count for anything" he smirks while raising his eyebrows.

He is seriously walking on thin ice right now.

"You know, I can start fires with my mind. Fires can kill vampires right? Just stay the hell away from me," I growl, wiping the smirk off his face.

"Everything okay over here?" I hear a guy say from beside us.

"Yeah we're fine" Damon replies still not looking away from me.

"I wasn't talking to you," the bartender, Ben I think, says back.

Damon just looks at him, then back at me and smirks before finally leaving me alone.

"Thank you" I sigh, finally turning towards him.

"Anytime Bonnie" he smiles sweetly at me. I'm surprised he knows my name, I remember him as being one of the hot and popular jocks in school.

"Wait, you remember me?" I ask confused, a guy as good-looking as Ben wouldn't take notice of a girl like me.

"I didn't graduate that long ago. You're making me feel old," he laughs, causing me to join him.

"Sorry. I didn't-I didn't mean that. I just-I didn't know you knew me" I stutter, probably sounding like an idiot.

"I always know a pretty face\2 he smiled at me, making me blush and bite my lip. I can't believe this is actually happening.

***Melody's POV***

After giving Aidan his food, I sit down and get to work on my homework. By the time I'm done, Aidan is watching television in the living room, so I get up to do the dishes. I'm halfway through them, when the front door slams open and my father stumbles inside. Aidan quickly turns off the TV and looks towards my father who makes his way towards the kitchen. I turn away from him and just continue cleaning the dishes.

"Hey dad, I uh, got a job at the grill today so we can start paying off those bills," I say with my back turned to him. He suddenly stops moving and doesn't respond. I turn to look at him and he slowly approached me.

"What did you do that for?" He slurs.

"We needed to pay the-" I began before he grabbed my arm and started yelling.

"That's my job! I'm the father of this family and I'll pay the damn bills! Do you think I can't look after my own family huh?"

I get such a fright I drop the plate I was cleaning. There is complete silence as the plate shatters into hundreds of pieces on the floor. I look over at Aidan to see him looking terrified, so I nod my head towards the stairs, signaling him to go to my room. He quickly scurries up the stairs before my father notices him.

"Why did you have to look like her?" my father asks while caressing my face.

"W-who dad?"

"You killed her. It's because of you that she's dead!" My father suddenly slaps me across the face, causing me to fall to the floor.

I sit there in shock for a moment before I see him coming towards me again. I quickly jump up and run towards the stairs. I get as far as the fifth step before his hand reaches out and grabs my leg pulling me back down towards him. My chin makes a loud thud as it hit's the step, sending a shot of pain up through my jaw, but I soon begin kicking at him to get loose. Finally, he lets go and I run up the stairs, down the hall, and straight into my bedroom. I quickly turn around, lock the door, grab Aidan and then hide in the corner of my room. A few moments later, we hear him pounding on the door. I pull Aidan closer to me and quietly begin sobbing.

"You bitch! It's all because of you! You did all of this!" My father yells while kicking at the door.

"Shhh it's all going to be okay I promise. I'll take care of you. I promise to keep you safe. I'll never let him hurt you. Everything is going to be alright" I gently sooth Aidan who is now crying hysterically and shaking with fear.

I close my eyes, allowing the tears to stream down my face, wishing that everything would actually be okay and swearing to myself that no matter what, I will never let anybody hurt Aidan. I'd rather die first.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <em>Is it weird that I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter? lol. I can't believe I'm about to do this...but please, please, PLEASE can somebody leave atleast 1 review? I'm starting to think that nobody is even reading this :( If I get just one review then I promise to update before the end of the week...if not, then it'll be at the end of next week. So come on, be nice. Even if it's just to say hello :) hehe.<em>**

**_-_**_Sarah_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: ****Confusion**

********_I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters in this story (except for Melody and a few others). All rights go to L.J Smith and Kevin Williamson._********

* * *

><p>The following morning, I awake with Aidan in my arms sleeping soundly. Memories of last night flood me and I start crying silently and steadily. I untangle Aidan from my arms so I won't wake him. I make my way towards the bathroom, picking out some clean clothes on the way. When I peer into the mirror, I notice a large bruise developing on my cheekbone. I probe it lightly and wince at the pain. I quickly begin applying foundation in an attempt to cover it up. Satisfied that it's no longer visible, I leave the bathroom to wake up Aidan. My father is snoring loudly in his room so we have to leave swiftly and silently.<p>

I stop by Elena's house at ask Jenna if she's look after Aidan for a few hours while I went to work.

"Of course, I'd be delighted to!" She smiles at him, "Why don't you head on into Elena and Stefan in the kitchen mister while I get you some cookies and milk" she says while squeezing his nose gently.

Aidan just giggles and runs off into the kitchen shouting Elena's name.

"How's your father been by the way I haven't seen him since ye returned" she looks at me curiously.

"Oh, he's just been really busy lately, you know with finding work and stuff….anyway I better say hello to Elena and Stefan. Thanks again Jenna" I say heading into the kitchen.

"That's Jonathan Gilbert" I hear Stefan say as he, Elena and Aidan stare at a picture.

"He looks funny, and why does he have the same name as you Elena," Aidan asks from his seat on Elena's lap.

Stefan begins to laugh while Elena explains that the man in the picture is a very old relative of hers.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I ask.

"Hey Melody, nothing much just going through some old family stuff."

Jeremy enters the kitchen next and asks the same question. Elena describes how she's looking for an old family journal, which apparently Jeremy gave to his history teacher. I could tell by Elena's face that this journal is important, but I decided not to get involved. I look at the time and I realize I've fifteen minutes before my shift starts so I quickly leave for work.

When I enter the grill, I spot Bonnie sitting at a table, in what looks like a date with the bartender from the other night. I put on my apron and quickly begin clearing the tables when I see Bonnie making her way up to me.

"Hey Bonnie what's-"

"What are you?" she asks me suddenly.

"Um, I'm not too sure I know what you mean", what the hell does she mean 'what am I', I'm a frickin' waitress!

"Cut the crap Melody and just tell me what you are. You know what I mean," she says fiercely. I'm starting to think Bonnie has a few screws loose in her head because she is making absolutely no sense, then again neither has a lot of things lately.

"Bonnie, seriously stop. I don't know what you're talking about and I'm seriously not in the mood for any silly games," I say becoming annoyed.

"Oh wow, you really don't know do you? "

"Know what Bonnie? What's going on?"

"Uh n-nothing, I-I gotta go. I'm sorry," she stutters before running off with a confused look on her face, which I'm sure I now have too. I look at the table she runs back to, to see her date staring at me intently. I just shake my head and carry on working.

***With Stefan & Alaric***

"Who are you? I'm not going to hurt you… unless you try that again. Now, who are you?" Stefan asks while taking a seat.

"I'm a teacher" Alaric replies.

"Are we going to have to do this the hard way?"

"I'm also a historian. And while researching Virginia, I made a few new discoveries about your town."

"So you show up like Van Helsing. Come on. Tell me the truth," Stefan says, not believing him.

"My wife was a parapsychologist. She spent her life researching paranormal activity in this area. It was her work that led me here," Alaric explained.

"Where's your wife?"

"Dead. A vampire killed her"

"Where's the Gilbert journal"

"What do you want with it?"

"Where is it?" Stefan questioned again.

"It's on my desk," Alaric says, cocking his head in its direction.

"No, it's not" Stefan says.

Alaric turns his head to look for the journal but sees that it's no longer there.

"It _was_ on my desk" he comments.

***Melody's POV***

After leaving work, I began to make my way back to Elena's house for dinner. I wander down the street lost in my own little world where Aidan and I are living in Ireland, far away from our father and Damon. I was smiling to myself when all of a sudden I hear a cat hissing from a nearby tree. I look up ahead of me and see a gorgeous Persian cat stuck in a tree. Seriously, why does this kind of stuff only happen to me? I begin climbing the tree and surprisingly the cat doesn't struggle when I pluck it from the branch. I notice it's wearing a nametag and its name is Eden. Apparently, its owner only lives a few blocks away.

As I knock on the owners' door, I pet Eden absentmindedly. A young woman in her early twenties opens the door and smiles at me. She has long wavy auburn hair, porcelain skin and big emerald green eyes. She looks like the kind of girl that belongs on the cover of Vogue magazine. She also seems to have a subtle white glow surrounding her…I seriously think my eyesight is out of whack.

"Hey, um, I kinda found your cat stuck in a tree" I smile awkwardly at her.

"Oh thank you! I've been looking for Eden all day!" she says, petting the cat adoringly, "Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"Oh no, there's really no need" I smile politely.

She seems thoughtful for a moment before asking, "How about a cup of tea I'm new to Mystic Falls so maybe you could tell mea little about the area?" she says, looking hopeful.

For some unknown reason I feel as though I can trust this woman, which is crazy because I've only just met her. Nevertheless, I accept her invitation and follow her into her kitchen. Her house is very cozy and neat. Everything was perfect; there wasn't a single thing out of place.

"My name is Sarah Fahy" she smiles while gesturing towards a chair, "I only moved here two days ago and I haven't had the chance to meet many people".

"I'm Melody Parker, and I'm sure it won't take you long to get to know everybody in town. It's not very big" I laugh.

We spend the next half hour just chatting and getting to know one another. I begin to feel more and more comfortable around her, which causes the white glow to intensify. I'm sure I must have a confused and shocked look on my face, but Sarah just smiles and continues talking.

"Oh my gosh! We've been talking for almost an hour, I better hurry back to my friends' house for dinner," I say, standing up from the table, "you should really come and hang out with us at the grill sometime" I smile encouragingly.

"That sounds fantastic, thank you! It was lovely to meet you Melody"

"It was nice to meet you too Sarah" I say before leaving the house and rushing to Elena's.

On my way there, I run into Elena, where she decides to fill me in on the fact that she's adopted.

"No way! You can't be…I mean come on you're one hundred percent a Gilbert!" I exclaim. There's no way I can wrap my head around the fact that Miranda and Grayson aren't her birthparents. It's just too weird.

"Well apparently I'm not" Elena sighs.

When we enter Elena's house e hear Damon and Jenna talking in the kitchen.

"Hell Elena, Melody" Damon says as soon as we enter the room.

"Hey, where have you been? We're cooking dinner," Jenna saying smiling before gulping down her glass of wine. Ah, now I see what Damon is trying to do.

"Sorry I'm late, I was out making new friends" I smile while taking off my coat and dropping my bag.

"Sure why would you need new friends when you've already got awesome friends like me" Damon smirked and winked at me before turning his attention to Elena, "Is Stefan with you"

"He'll be here soon" she replies.

After dinner, me, Damon and Elena offer to clean the dishes. I begin carrying dishes into Elena and Damon who are washing in the kitchen. As I enter the kitchen, Damon turns around and purposely bumps into me.

"Whoa, hmmm" he smirks.

"Don't do that" I huff.

"Do what?" he asks innocently.

"You know what. That more was deliberate."

"Well, yeah, I was deliberately trying to get to the sink" he smirks.

"Don't you have anything better to do besides harassing me the whole time?" I ask bitterly.

He turns his piercing eyes to my face and narrows them, eyeing the area where my covered up bruise is. I consciously turn my head to the side to block it from his view. He just walks over to Elena and helps her dry the dishes.

"Thinking of Stefan, where is he? He's missing family night, which I am enjoying immensely," he says to Elena, causing me to snort sarcastically.

"Is it real?" he suddenly asks her seriously.

"Is what real?" she replies.

"This renewed sense of brotherhood. Can I trust him?"

"Yes you can trust him"

Felling as if I'm intruding I quickly leave the room to play a game with Aidan and Jenna.

***Damon's POV***

As soon as Melody left the kitchen, I raced up to Elena using vampire speed, "Can I trust him?" I ask her again, looking her straight in the eyes.

"I'm wearing vervain Damon. It's not going to work"

"I'm not compelling you. I just want you to answer me. Honestly", I don't know why, but I trust Elena, which scares me because I've learned never to trust anybody.

"Of course you can," she says simply, turning her back to me. I feel slightly suspicious but decide to ignore it and instead have faith that Elena wouldn't lie to me.

***Melody's POV***

After a few minutes, Elena emerges from the kitchen and joins Jenna and me at the table while Damon goes to play video games with Aidan and Jeremy. I'm surprised to see Aidan sitting next to Damon and cheering him on, and I'm even more surprised when Damon turns to him and gives him a high five.

"He is ridiculously hot!" Jenna whispers.

"Shhh" Elena says turning to her, even though I'm pretty sure he can't hear us from across the room.

"Trust me Jenna, he's an ass" I say, turning in time to see Damon rolling his eyes, which makes me think twice about him being able to hear us.

Elena then brings out a box full of old documents and papers.

"What are you doing with all this stuff?" Jenna asks.

"I thought there might be something about my birthparents."

"Have you told Jeremy?" I ask Elena.

"I will. When the time is right."

We then hear the doorbell and Elena gets up to answer it saying that it's Stefan.

I begin gathering all of my stuff together and I thank Jenna for a wonderful mean. I take Aidan's hand and say goodbye to Jeremy. As we leave the house we run into Stefan, Damon and Elena out on the porch. I tell them that it's Aidan's bedtime and that I've to go home. Damon bends down to Aidan and gives him a hug while telling him that he'll have a game against him the next day, the rest of us just stand there shocked as we witness Damon actually being nice to another human being.

When Aidan and I arrive home, I quickly check to see if my father is here. Thankfully he isn't, so I tuck Aidan into bed and give him a peck on the cheek before tiredly making my way to my bedroom. After changing into my pj's I sigh as I get into my comfortable bed. I close my eyes and peacefully allow myself to drift off to sleep.

Then all of a sudden, a hand with a cloth is placed over my mouth causing me to jump in alarm and to begin screaming, but soon enough my eyes flutter shut and I fall into a deep sleep. Only it isn't as peaceful as I had hoped.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <em>I am so so sooo unbelieveably sorry for not updating when I promised I would :( I had a week full of exams and even though I was planning on updating anyway, my mother took away my laptop so I'd study :( I promise I will try my hardest to make it up to ye. And a BIG shout out to dontXholdXyourXbreath, Tomboy96 and grapejuice101 for reviewing. You guys really don't know just how happy that made me :) so thank you so much! <em>**

**_I'm not too happy with this chapter as I feel like it's kinda dull :/ but please review to let me know if ye think the same! _**

_ - Sarah_


	6. Chapter 6

**********Chapter 6: Welcome To My World**********

**********_I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters in this story (except for Melody and a few others). All rights go to L.J Smith and Kevin Williamson._**********

* * *

><p><strong>*Elena's POV*<strong>

I wake up with a searing pain shooting through my head. I open my eyes but everything is blurry and disoriented. Everything finally comes into focus and I realise that I'm not in my bedroom. I press myself against the back of the bed when I see Ben, the bartender that Bonnie was on a date with, asleep in the centre of the hotel room. I slowly and carefully make my way out of the bed and sneak past him, careful not to wake him up.  
>I almost get to the door when his voice startles me, "I wouldn't" he said, suddenly in front of me. I jump back in fear as he focuses his stare on my eyes, "Don't try to escape, don't even move. Do you understand?", I suddenly realise that he's trying to compel me, which means that he doesn't know that I'm wearing vervain. I quickly play along, "I understand" I reply in a monotone.<br>He just smirks and turns away from me, which is where I see my chance to escape. I quickly unlock the door and throw it open, only to reveal Anna standing behind it. She grabs my arm and drags me back into the bedroom, "Seriously?" she yells at Ben.  
>"I told her not to move! I did that eye thing you taught me!"<br>"And forgot the lesson about vervain! She dates a vampire, Ben. Duh!" Anna yells while dragging me towards a room.  
>"Who are you? What do you want?" I scream at her while trying to break free.<br>"Does it matter?" she responds and then shoves me into a bathroom. I find the light switch and then look around, that's when I see the two bodies in the bathtub.  
>"Bonnie? Melody? Oh my god!"<p>

***At the Salvatore Boarding House***

Stefan enters the parlour to see Damon reading Emily's grimoire, "Anna took Elena" Stefan says.  
>"Yeah, I got that from your six hundred voice mails" Damon replies sarcastically.<br>"Damon, all night long, every single street in town, I've been searching. What if your blood hasn't passed out of her system?"  
>"Well atleast you know you'll see her again."<br>"Damon, please. What do you know? This isn't just about Elena you know, I looked for her at Melody's house but Melody wasn't there either. I think they took her too. You were with Anna, you must know where she's living. Just tell me where I can find them."  
>"Nope. You can go. Really. Besides, what would they want with Melody in the first place?" Damon asks.<br>"You know, all I can remember is hating you. There might have been a time when that was different, but your choices have erased anything good about you. But see, I also know you have just as much reason to hate me. This all began with me. Katherine got taken away from you because of me. And I'm sorry." Stefan says apologetically.  
>"Apology accepted"<br>"So please, just tell me what you know. It's Elena, Damon. If you know something, tell me." Stefan pleads.  
>"I mean this sincerely- I hope Elena dies"<br>Stefan leaves the room shocked at what Damon had said. Damon sat on the couch pondering what Stefan had just said. Suddenly he was up and putting on his jacket, and then making his way to Melody's house.

***Melody's POV***

As I regain consciousness memories begin to swim around in my head, a hand being placed over my mouth...me screaming...and then falling into a deep sleep. Before I can open my eyes, the sound of voices reaches my ears first. It's Elena and Bonnie talking, "Shhh, they can hear" Elena whispers, I then hear the sound of a running tap. Who can hear them?  
>"I'm so stupid!" Bonnie hisses.<br>"No, he had all of us fooled" Elena stated. Who had us fooled? Who are they talking about?  
>Finally opening my eyes I realise that I'm inside a bathtub with Bonnie, "What's going on? Where are we?" I ask groggily. Elena quickly rushes over with a wet cloth and begins patting my forehead. "Why are we here?" Bonnie asked, ignoring my questions.<br>"It must have something to do with the tomb and Emily's spell book" Elena whispers. Okay what the hell? I think I hit my head cos there's no way I just heard Elena say a spell book!  
>"Spell book?" Bonnie voiced the question that was swimming around my head.<br>"Damon said it could be used to open the tomb"  
>"Why didn't I know about any of this?" Bonnie asks. What I'm wondering is why the hell am I only finding out now that my friends are complete nut jobs!<br>"I was trying to keep you out of it, hoping it would never come to this"  
>"Come to what?"<br>"They need a witch to break the spell and let the vampires out" Elena says grimly. Okay this is getting way out of hand, my head can't take anymore of this.  
>"Okay hold the god damn phone! Are ye crazy or something? What's all this crazy shit about spell books, witches and vampires? I want answers and I want them now!" I exclaim and jump out of the bath, which causes me to sway a little.<br>"Shhh! Melody please calm down and we'll explain everything to you. I promise" Elena says while looking at me with pleading eyes. With a frustrated sigh I put the lid down on the toilet and sit down. "Okay then, shoot."

***Damon's POV***

I don't know why I'm driving to her house, the girl is just some pathetic human. Sure she's smoking hot and there's a few things I wouldn't mind doing to that body of hers...but calling to her house to check on her? That's not like me. Then with a start, I realise that it's not her I'm really worried about. It's Aidan. I don't know why, but that kid just reminds me of a younger version of myself. He's so innocent and pure. He doesn't know how lucky he is. Stefan said that Melody is missing, but he never said anything about Aidan. I don't know why I'm worrying so much, I mean if he was missing his father would've noticed and rang the sheriff by now right? Still though, I couldn't ignore that voice in the back of my head that was telling me to check, just to be sure.  
>When I arrive at the house it still looks as if somebody hasn't been there all day. The blinds were still pulled and none of the lights were on. Trying to shake off the worry (seriously wtf? I'm never worried about anybody but myself!) I walk towards the front door and knock on it three times, hoping for an answer. I hear small footsteps make their way towrds the door and then a meek voice say "Hello? Who's out there?". With a sigh of relief I respond "Aidan buddy, It's Damon, remember me from last night?" I ask slowly.<br>"Damon! I can't reach the lock to open the door" he says loudly.  
>"Okay um can you get a chair and bring it to the door?", I then hear him quickly scurry off and then grunt loudly as he drags the chair down the hallway. He then places it in front of the door. "Now what Damon?" he yells eagerly. "Now stand on the chair and open the lock" I explain. A moment later I hear the click of the lock and then the door is thrown open and Aidan launches himself into my arms. "Melody isn't home Damon. She left me here alone" he whimpered, tears brimming in his eyes. I pull him into my arms and explain that Melody had to do something really important and that she'll be back before he knows it. I ask him where his father is and he tells me that he's been gone since yesterday, as he said it I noticed his face go pale white with fear. Something is clearly wrong there. I'm dragged out of my train of thought by Aidan, "Damon...will you make me something to eat? I'm really hungry" he asks shyly. I smile and ruffle his hair as I say "Sure buddy, but you have to invite me in first". Aidan just smiles and then invites me in.<p>

***Melody's POV***

I can't believe what I was hearing. I'm sitting in a dirty hotel bathroom with my 2 best friends, who just told me that one is a witch, and the other is dating a vampire. I sit in silence for a few minutes just absorbing everything they said, and then I beigin laughing hysterically. Elena and Bonnie just look at me as if I've just lost my mind.  
>"V-vampires? And Wi-witches? Oh wow...you guys are too funny. You really had me going there for a while" I say while laughing. Suddenly Bonnie begins chanting in some weird language and the bar of soap on top of the sink begins hovering in front me. I just stare wide eyed until it's suddenly hurled in my direction. Instinctively, I throw my arms up over my face and the soap stops dead in its tracks before falling to the ground. "Wow that was close...luckily you stopped it in time" I laugh nervously. I can't believe what I just saw. This is beyond crazy. Bonnie snapped me out of my crazy rambeling when she said, "I didn't stop it. You did." Now THAT had to be the craziest thing I've heard so far. I didn't even touch it! "What do you mean I stopped it? I didn't even tough it!" I ask confused.<br>"Melody, I have the gift of being able to sense supernatural beings by touching them, and that day in the Grill when I touched you, well it told me that you're one too. I just don't know what kind." she whispered softly.  
>"Okay that's enough. I can believe that you're a witch, and I guess about the existance of vampires, but saying that I'm not human? That's going too far" I say angrily.<br>Suddenly Ben bursts through the door and turns off the faucet.  
>"You're wasting your time. I'm not gonna help you." Bonnie states defiantly.<br>Ben grabs both me and Elena roughly by the arm saying, "That's why they're here. Motivation for you to behave." He then smirks cruelly and before pushing me and Elena out of the room he says, "You know, you shouldn't have been so desperate. You made it too easy."  
>When Elena and I are shoved into the room we are seated in front of a young girl who looks to be around our age.<br>"Well well. Elena Gilbert. You really are Katherine's doppelganger. You must have the Salvatore boys reeling. And of course you'd have to be best friends with the other doppelganger. Maybe history is repeating itself after all" she says cryptically. What does she mean by the other doppelganger? Surely she's not talking about me...  
>"Who are you?" asks Elena.<br>"I'm Anna. Your brother may have mentioned me. I mean, we're like, practically dating".

***Damons POV***

After making Aidan something to eat, I decide it's time to get back down to business and find a witch to open up the tomb. Looking at Aidan I realise that I can't just leave him on his own, "Hey buddy, how do you feel about hanging out with me for the day?" I ask him smiling. He looks up at me with wide eyes and a huge grin, "Really? That'd be awesome!" he exclaims. I just laugh and then load him into the back seat of my car before driving to Bonnie's Grandmother's house.  
>When I arrive at the house I knock on the door only to have Sheila Bennet answer it, Bonnie's Grandmother.<br>"Yes?" she asks, eyeing Aidan and me.  
>"Hi there, I'm looking for Bonnie."<br>"She's not here"  
>"Oh, well do you know when she-" I begin, but she cuts me off.<br>"Never." she answers stubbornly, just like Bonnie...so judgy.  
>"You have quite an opinion for someone who doesn't me."<br>"You got some nerve knocking on a Bennet witch's door and asking her for anything"  
>Once Aidan heard the word 'witch' he hid behind my leg looking terrified.<br>"What'd I do?" I ask, not liking how much she was scaring Aidan.  
>"Spirits talk, Mr Salvatore, and so does my granddaughter. You are no friend to us. Now get off my porch" she replies angrily.<br>"Step outside and say that" I say menacingly, only to have Aidan tug on my shirt, asking me to retreat.  
>Before I could move Sheila stepped outside and a piercing pain shot through my skull, causing my to drop to my knees and shout in agony. Aidan begins crying and asking her to stop.<br>"I am not Bonnie. You don't wanna mess with me." she says before re-entering her house.  
>I slowly get to my feet while reassuring Aidan that I'm fine, then when I have him calm I take him back to my car. It looks like I'm going to need some help afterall, but this time I can't have the kid with me.<p>

***Melody's POV***

Anna begins pacing the room before stopping to peer through the curtains outside.  
>"What did ye do with my brother?" I ask angrily.<br>"What brother?" Anna asks, not looking at me.  
>"My younger brother Aidan was in the house with me, what did ye with him? If ye touched a single hair on his head so help me god I will-" I begin before being interrupted.<br>"We didn't go near him. We weren't even aware he was there" she says calmly.  
>I sigh in relief for a moment, before realizing that if my father returned home, there would be nobody there to protect Aidan. Suddenly panic began to set in.<br>"You need to let me go! I need to get home to him! I-I have to make sure he's alright!" I exclaim while struggling.  
>"Calm down. You're not going anywhere until that Bennet witch agrees to help me."<br>"Bonnie's not gonna open the tomb" Elena states factually.  
>"Oh, I think she will" Anna answers<br>"Do you really want Katherine out that bad"  
>"Trust me, no-one I know wants to see that girl again. Except Damon, the lovestruck idiot"<br>"Then what is it?" Elena asks.  
>"Or who is it?" I finish.<br>"My mother's in there. Katherine couldn't help herself. She just had to toy around with both of the Salvatore brothers. Then when she got caught, so did my mother. I watched Johnathan Gilbert take her away" Anna explains sadly.  
>"I'm sorry" both Elena and I say at the same time.<br>"You really mean that don't you? Yeah, I think we'll skip the 'dead mom' bonding so ye can start serving a purpose"  
>"Which is what?" I ask.<br>"Leverage. This belong to you?" Anna asks Elena while holding up her mobile phone.  
>She quickly begins dialing a number and then begins speaking.<br>"Her and Melody are fine. For now. Tell me you have the grimoire and they'll stay fine." Anna says into the phone.  
>"Which means your brother has it. And I have the witch. So one of you had better meet me in the very public town square in thirty minutes so we can safely discuss how fun it's gonna be to work together" She says cheerfully before hanging up.<br>Upon hearing that Damon has this grimoire that they want, I realize that we're probably not gonna make it out of here alive.  
>After looking at her phone, Anna gets up and moves to the bathroom door before knocking on it and saying, "I'm leaving".<br>Ben emerges dragging Bonnie behind him.  
>"Keep them buttoned down. Compulsion won't work. Just use violence." Anna says casually before leaving.<br>"Right. I got that." Ben says before throwing Bonnie onto the bed next to us, "Sit. Behave. So you're the key to this. Literally. The one who opens the door. Tell me, how long have you been a witch? And you, how can you have absolutely no idea what you are? Well so far you seem pretty useless to me" Ben chuckles, looking from Bonnie to me.  
>"Is there anything to drink here?" Elena asks annoyed.<br>"Are you offering?" Ben smirks, "There's water on the night stand."  
>Elena grabs the glass of water and begins drinking it.<br>"Hey. Can I have a sip?" Bonnie asks randomly. What is up with the need for water?  
>Elena gives Bonnie a peculiar look before handing Bonnie the water. Bonnie quickly throws the water onto Ben and then suddenly the water turns into flames! We quickly see our opportunity and make our way to the door, I'm the first one out and down the stairs when I realize that the others aren't behind me.<br>"Come back in! Shut the door!" I hear Ben yell. Why haven't they escaped yet?  
>"Don't hurt her!" I hear Bonnie scream. I look up to see Bonnie in the doorway of the hotel room.<br>"Don't make me!" warned Ben. I then watched as Bonnie slowly closed the door behind her.  
>Realizing that there's nothing I can do for them on my own, I quickly begin running home. Desperate to see Aidan safe.<p>

***Damon's POV***

Leaving Aidan at the boarding house with a colouring book and some crayons, I make my way towards the town square.  
>As I enter the park I see Anna talking to the youngest Gilbert. Ugh isn't there enough teenage vamp love going on already, this Twilight thing is giving people ideas.<br>As soon as Anna is away from Jeremy and sitting on a bench I race up to her and sit down.  
>"Got a hot date or are you just planning on nabbing the entire Gilbert family?" I ask sarcastically while surveying the area.<br>"Party. Right next to the old cemetery. Isn't that nice of them? Lots of warm bodies for starving vampires." she smiles.  
>"I told you. I work alone."<br>"Yeah, so do I. But you're minus a witch and I'm minus a spell book. So what do you say?" she asks bluntly while looking me in the eyes.  
>"Stefan will come after you, you know that? For messing with Elena. And I'm not too happy with your abduction of Melody either." I answer seriously.<br>"Then ye won't be too happy if I kill them both when I don't get what I want." She says before standing to leave.  
>"When do you want to do this?" I ask reluctantly.<br>"God. It's like 1864 all over again. You Salvatores are truly pathetic when it comes to women. Tonight. At sundown. Meet me at the church" she replies and then leaves.  
>As I turn to leave, I catch sight of a blonde beauty racing through town like a mad woman. I quickly speed up to her and stop her in her tracks by grabbing her arm.<br>"Melody? What are you doing? How did you escape?" I ask confused.  
>When she looks me in the eyes all I can see is fear covering her flawless features, then realisation hits me. She knows.<br>"Melody I know what Elena has told you but let me explain." I began, I couldn't have her running around town blabbing to people that vampires exist. What was Elena thinking?  
>"Damon look I could care less about you being a vampire right now. The only thing I can think about is getting home to my brother and making sure that he's safe." she says frantically while trying to escape my grasp. I've gotta hand it to her, she's got guts.<br>"Melody calm down! Aidan is at my house colouring."  
>"W-what? How did he get there?" She asks confused.<br>"I went to your house this morning when I heard that you and Elena were taken, I wanted to make sure that they hadn't taken Aidan too. He was there on his own, he said that your father hadn't returned since yesterday." I explain. Relief washes over and she begins to breath more steadily. She didn't seem to question the absence of her father which I find quite odd.  
>"Oh thank God. I was so worried about him. Can you take me to him?" she asks, to which I just nod.<p>

***Melody's POV***

The ride back to the boarding house was filled with Damon explaining how he became a vampire and how he's spent the last 145 years trying to rescue the woman he loved. I'd never admit it to him, but my respect for him rose substantially at that moment.  
>"Damon I have to say, I can understand why Elena and Stefan double crossed you, they were worried about setting loose a tomb full of vampires to snack on the city. God that sounds like something out of some low-budget cheesy horror flick" I say while making a face that causes Damon to chuckle, but then I continue, "but if you were to promise to only allow Katherine out of the tomb and then destroy the rest, then I'll stand behind you. I've always been a full supporter of true love, and I always will." I smile at him.<br>"I have to say blondie, you're not as annoying as I first expected. And I promise you that Katherine is all I want from that tomb." he says sincerely.  
>I simply smile at him as we pull into his driveway. I jump out before the car has a chance to fully stop and race through the front door. I see Aidan colouring a picture on the floor. I race towards him and sweep him up into my arms.<br>"Melody you're back! I really missed you. I was all alone but then Damon came and got me." he squealed as I hugged him tightly and kissed every inch of his face. I was so grateful that he was safe. I wouldn't know what I would have done if my father had laid a single finger on him.  
>"I'm so sorry for leaving you Aidan. I promise it will never happen again. I told you I will always protect you and I'm gonna keep that promise" I say while hugging him once more.<br>I set him down and turn towards Damon, who just seems to be standing there awkwardly. Before I realise what I'm doing I race up to him and hug him tightly, thanking him for keeping my brother safe. He seems stunned at my reaction, which causes me to remember what he is and I quickly pull away. Luckily, Elena decides to make an appearance at that moment.  
>"I'm gonna have to change the locks. You stage a jailbreak?" he asks.<br>"Stefan." she answers simply.  
>"Ah, brother. Ever the white knight." he says dryly.<br>"Elena I'm so sorry for running off, but there was nothing I could do and I had to make sure that Aidan was safe" I explained.  
>"Melody it's fine. I wouldn't blame you for not wanting to return to that place. I just hope you can forgive me for not telling you everything before" she says pleadingly. I simply look away from her and to my feet. Knowing that it won't be that easy.<br>"Damon, I convinced Bonnie to help you."  
>"I doubt that." he replies.<br>"I'm not gonna say that I'm sorry we got the grimoire without you last night, because I'm not really."  
>My head snaps up at hearing Elena say this. How can she be so blunt?<br>"Well, at least you're honest" answers Damon, with a look of disdain on his face.  
>"I was protecting the people I love Damon. But so were you. In your own twisted way. And as hard as it is to figure, we're all on the same side, after the same thing."<br>"Not interested." he snaps.  
>"Yes you are, because you were willing to work with us yesterday." she pleads.<br>"Fool me once, shame on you."  
>Well he did kinda have a point. Seeing that this was going nowhere I decide to interfere.<br>"Damon maybe you should hear her out. After all you're gonna need a witch to get that tomb open anyway." I say while looking him in the eyes.  
>"Damon I'm promising you this now, I will help you get Katherine back." Elena says.<br>"I wish I could believe you." Damon replies turning to her.  
>"Well then believe me. Not only am I a full supporter of true love, but I owe you big time for taking care of Aidan. You will never know how much that actually meant to me. So I give you my word, I will help you." I say defiantly.<br>Damon sighs and then looks me dead in the eyes, "I'm trusting you. Don't make me regret it."

When Elena, Damon and I arrive at the woods, we see that there's a party in full swing. Talk about perfect timing.  
>"The Duke party. I forgot. I hope they stay clear of the church." Elena says worriedly. I have to agree with her, while most of the people here look like college idiots just trying to get wasted and laid, I wouldn't like to see anybody get their necks torn open.<br>"Your hope, not mine." Damon says calmly.  
>Unfortunately, Caroline and Matt spot us and make their way towards us.<br>"Melody! Elena! Oh my God, where have you been?" she asks while grabbing hold of Matt's hand. I have to refrain from laughing out loud at how obvious Caroline is being and how awkward Matt looks because of it.  
>"Long story, no time to tell it." Damon answers quickly.<br>"I wasn't talking to you." Caroline hisses.  
>"Sure you were", Damon smirks.<br>"We haven't met. I'm Matt."  
>"Matt. There's a reason you and I haven't met. We're going that way." Damon says bluntly while urging Elena and I forward, causing me to chuckle at his rudeness and send Matt an apologetic look.<br>"I'm sorry guys" Elena apologizes.  
>As soon as we reach the entrance to the tomb my heart rate increases. What have I gotten myself into?<br>"Brother. Witches." Damon greets them.  
>As soon as Grams sees me she sends me a peculiar look. Remembering what Bonnie had accused me of being earlier, I look away from her and instead focus my eyes on the floor.<br>While Bonnie and Grams are setting up, Damon pulls out a blood bag and I swear my stomach hits the floor. It looks revolting. Once they're done they begin chanting in a strange language.  
>"What are they saying?" asks Damon.<br>"Sounds Latin" replies Stefan.  
>"I don't think it's Latin" I answer, feeling a strange familiarity towards the unusual words, but only to some.<br>Suddenly the torches flare up and the tomb door opens. Stefan leaves to get the gasoline and Damon turns towards me.  
>"You ready?" he asks.<br>"What?" I ask confused.  
>"I'm not gonna go in there by myself so you can seal me in" he says while grabbing my arm.<br>"Damon let her go!" Elena yells.  
>"Don't take her in. I'll bring the walls down." Grams threatens.<br>"You'll bring the walls down even if I don't. Think I trust you?" Damon sneers.  
>"As much as I trust you" Grams replies. Okay I've had enough of this. It's obvious why Damon needs me...and for some strange and stupid reason, I trust him.<br>"Enough. Both of you. Look, he needs leverage. He needs to know that you're not going to shut the door when he gets inside. I get it. I'll go." I explain.  
>Damon then grabs a torch and we both enter the tomb.<br>Inside it's pitch black and Damon's torch does little to provide much light. Suddenly I can hear whispers all around me and I'm getting light headed really quickly. I can barely here Damon murmur "Where is she?" before he disappears. Leaving me in the darkness.  
>After a few moments of aimlessly wondering around I trip and fall next to a mummified vampire. God these things are disgusting. "Ugh you my friend, could use some moisturiser...eww or how about a breath mint. You guys reek!" I say wrinkling my nose. Suddenly its eyes flash open and look at me, causing me to jump up and scream.<br>I hear footsteps coming towards me and suddenly Elena is standing next to me.  
>"Melody! We have to get out of here now!" She yells, looking frantic.<br>"What? Why?"  
>Elena never had the chance to answer because immediately Anna shows up beside her.<br>"Ye must have a taste for it. Ye scream and shriek and even bother to escape, and you just come right back to it." Anna says sarcastically.  
>Elena takes a step back and trips over another mummified vampire, she jumps up screaming when she realises what it is.<br>"Mother! Mother. Your boyfriend did this you know?" Anna says, turning her piercing glare towards Elena.  
>"His father did" Elena replies.<br>"And Jonathan Gilbert. I made a choice a long time ago that it would be Gilbert blood that brought her back to life. I had Jeremy all ready to go but..." Anna began. I knew what she was thinking and immediately pushed Elena towards the entrance to the tomb, telling her to run. Anna flashes in front of us and blocks our way, I go to hit her but she easily knocks me to the ground before grabbing Elena's wrist and biting into it, causing her to scream. Anna bends Elena's wrist down to her mother's mouth where she begins to drink from it.  
>"No, please don't!" I beg, slowly making my way to my feet. I was concentrating on trying to stop the room from spinning.<br>Next thing I know Stefan is pushing Anna away from Elena and telling both of us to get out of here. We immediately make a run for the exit and relief washes over me when it comes into sight. Elena is the first to escape but suddenly I slam into an invisible wall. What the hell?  
>"Elena. Stefan..." I can hear Bonnie say.<br>"He's right behind me. So is Melody." Elena answers and turns around just in time to see Stefan stand next to me.  
>"Stefan, Melody, what are you doing?" Elena asks confused. I begin to tell her that I've no idea but Stefan beats me to it.<br>"It's gonna be okay. We'll fix it." he says reassuringly. I turn to him and give him a 'what the fuck?' look.  
>"The spells still up. We can't get them out yet. And for some reason, due to whatever Melody is, she can't get out either" Bonnie explains. Oh great, I'm stuck in some disgusting cave with about a hundred beef jerky vampires with stinky breath...yippie.<br>I suddenly realise that Damon is trapped in here too, "Elena I have to go back for Damon. We can't leave him in here. We promised him. Both of us." I say to her. She just nods and looks to Stefan, who says that he'll come with me. We both venture back into the tomb in search of Damon. We find him at the end still holding the blood bag.  
>"She's not here." he says frustrated.<br>"Damon." I say, trying to get his attention.  
>"She's not here."<br>"What?" Stefan asks shocked.  
>"She's not here!" Damon yells while throwing the blood bag at the wall. I can see the pain written across his face.<br>"Damon, we need to get out of here." I beg pleadingly.  
>"It doesn't make sense. They locked her inside." he murmurs.<br>"If we don't leave now. We're not getting out." Stefan explains.  
>"How could she not be in here?"<br>Damon begins murmuring to himself and Stefan continues to plead with him. I realise that I can't end up stuck in here leaving Aidan unprotected, so I take a step forward and look into Damon's eyes and say "Damon! Please." Realization seems to hit him and all three of us exit the tomb. As soon as I'm out of the tomb I turn towards Damon to see the pain and anguish covering his features. I slowly walk towards him and wrap my arms around him in an embrace and say "I'm sorry." A moment later he returns the embrace. As I begin to walk away I'm suddenly pinned to a nearby tree and struggling to breath. Damon is holding me up by the neck and is looking me in the eyes with suspicion.  
>"You couldn't get out of that tomb either. What are you?" he sneers while slamming my head against the trunk.<br>"I trusted you. While all along you were lying to us all. I said what are you?" he yelled while slamming my head against the tree once more. Causing me to become dizzy.  
>"Damon! Let her go! She has no idea. None of us do." Elena says while running towards us. Damon simply lowers me to the ground while still looking at me with suspicion. I immediately begin gasping for air and coughing. Elena helps me up and begins lecturing Damon. All the while I sneak off and make my way towards the Salvatore house. Desperate to get Aidan away from all of these psychos.<p>

As soon as I enter the boarding house I quickly grab Aidan's hand and begin dragging him towards the front door.  
>"But Melody, I haven't said goodbye to Damon" Aidan whines.<br>"We don't have time, sorry buddy. We gotta get home." I say rushing to put on his jacket.  
>Just as we're about to leave, Stefan and Damon enter the room. Aidan runs over to Damon and gives him a hug, saying that he has to go but if they could hang out again sometime. Damon just returns the hug half-heartedly.<br>I grab Aidan's hand and pull him towards me, all the whil staring wide eyed at Damon with tears streaming down my face. "Look, I can't be a part of your world. So whatever ye think I am. Ye're wrong. I have to protect Aidan from all of this. So please, just leave us alone." I plead before leaving the house with hot tears running down my cheeks.

***Nobody's POV***

As Melody makes her way home with Aidan next to her. She ponders how her life has become so terrible. She wishes that her mother was still alive so that she could turn to her for advice on what to do. She doesn't know how to handle everything and she's scared. She sends up a silent prayer asking for her mother to help her out, saying that she could really use some guidance right now. While Melody continued walking home and wiping the tears away from her face, she failed to notice Sarah Fahy standing across the street, silently watching...and waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <em>Okay, so I believe a HUGE apology is needed for the lack of updating I've done (Lack? I've done none!) and for that I am extremely sorry :( I'm going to try to make it upto you by updating more regularly and making my chapers A LOT longer (as you can see) so please don't hate me too much? :D Please review and let me know if I need to improve on anything or if anybody is still atually following this thing :P Thank You!<em>**

**_p.s Please check out the full cover photo for this story _ON MY PAGE_ and let me know what you think! :D_**

_- Sarah_


	7. Chapter 7

****_**_Chapter 7: It's hard to find good help these days_**_****

****_**_I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters in this story (except for Melody and a few others). All rights go to L.J Smith and Kevin Williamson._**_****

* * *

><p><strong>*Victoria's POV*<strong>

I cannot believe that imbecile! All I asked him to do was one thing, one simple thing and he couldn't even do that. I shove my head into my hands and begin tugging at my hair. I refuse to let my plan fall to pieces all because of that neanderthal.  
>Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock<p>

With a growl I raise from my seat and begin pacing the room. I gave him everything he wanted and this is how he repays me? She should be six feet in the ground right now but no, he had to go and screw it all up by killing her mother instead! I feel no remorse for Claire though, we never really did see eye to eye. The sound of my heels clicking on the floor fall into a rythm with the clock above my head.

Tick Tock, Click Clock, Tick Tock, Click Clock

Where is he?! So help me God I will rip that boy apart limb from limb!  
>Just then my head snaps to the door at the sound of somebody entering the house. Well, it's about bloody time.<p>

I race towards the door as soon as it opens and pin him to the wall by his neck.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" I scream into his petrified face. I extend my fangs and lean my face in an inch closer to his.

"Since your major screw up and then your disappearing act, I've had to pick up all the pieces to ensure that this plan isn't a complete failure" I sneer.

"P-please, I'm s-so sorry. I was so sure it was her. T-the picture you gave me, it looked just like her. When I heard she was back in town I-I watched her for you before returning" he stutters like the fool that he is.

"Well clearly you weren't sure enough!" I growl while tightening my grip around his throat, causing his eyes to bulge.  
>"I should rip your heart out right now. Yes, you're a handsome boy, but I need somebody that's capable of following orders. What good are looks to me now!" I yell before suddenly coming to a realisation.<p>

I quickly release my grip and watch as he tumbles to the floor while gasping for air. I begin pacing again as I concoct a new piece to my plan.  
>"It's your lucky day, I've just discovered that there's a use for you afterall" I smile menacingly in his face. "Stand up. NOW!" I snap, watching as he scrambles off the floor.<br>"Melody is a naive little girl who has never experienced romance in her life. Seeing as she is now a vulnerable teenager, I want you to move to Mystic Falls, pretend to be another average teenager and then I want you to gain Melody's trust and if possible, her heart. Be the perfect boyfriend, dazzle her with your good looks and your charm. Once you have accomplished this, we can then begin the final part of the plan, killing her." I say with a broad grin on my face. "Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, I won't let you down again" he vows.

With a flick of my wrist I dismiss him. As he leaves the room, another pawn in my plan enters.

I smile innocently at him while I say, "Tsk-tsk, out of alcohol already? Well we can't have that now can we? A daughter like Melody is sure to drive a man to test his limits. That's why you're lucky to have me to keep you from the edge, isn't that right father?"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: The Whole World Against Us**_

_**I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters in this story (except for Melody and a few others). All rights go to L.J Smith and Kevin Williamson.**_

* * *

><p><strong>*Melody's POV*<strong>

As I apply my makeup at my dresser I ponder over all the events that have occurred recently. So I was kidnapped, introduced to the world of vampires and witches, accused of not being one hundred percent human, gained respect for Damon just to have it town away again when he pinned me against a tree by the neck, oh and I was stuck in tomb full of nasty smelling and moisturizer needing vampires. God how I wish that was just some freakishly vivid nightmare.

On the bright side, Aidan is finally enrolled in pre-school which will spare me from having to find a babysitter every time I need to work, and it also ensures that he's safe from my father. Speaking of which, luckily he only showed up once in the last week or so, unfortunately it left me with a black eye that has just faded.

With a sigh I finally finish applying my mascara and then stand up to give myself a final look. My long curls look surprisingly tamed for once and my makeup looks acceptable. Sadly I've noticed that nearly all my clothes are a lot looser lately due to the fact that food in the house is pretty scarce. Even with my job I'm just barely managing to pay the bills, so any food I do get I immediately give to Aidan.

As Aidan and I leave the house hand in hand and head towards his new pre-school, I try my best to comfort him and prepare him for the fact that he won't be with me all the time anymore and that although there's going to be plenty of new people at this place, I'm sure he'll make friends right away. I can tell my poor little man is nervous by the tight grip he has on my hand, and if I'm honest with myself, I'm nervous too. I hate the idea of him being with strangers every day and the fact that he's growing up so fast, but it's one of those steps in life we both just have to take.

"Hello, I'm Melody Parker and this little guy here is Aidan." I say to the middle-aged woman with short black hair and a friendly smile, while tugging Aidan from behind my legs.

"Hi I'm Marissa, it's a pleasure to meet you." she smiles while shaking my hand, "Hello Aidan, we've been expecting you here. I promise you you're going to have so much fun and make plenty of friends. Why don't you head over there and start colouring with the other kids? I'll be over soon to see your amazing drawing" she says softly to Aidan while crouching.

Aidan glances at me asking for permission and I simply nod my head and watch him as he runs off. "I'm sorry my father hasn't been in contact, he's just on a very busy business trip" I explain innocently.

"No worries, I understand, and I can assure you that we'll take the best of care with Aidan" she smiles sweetly.  
>Suddenly a subtle light begins developing around Marissa, I blink my eyes repeatedly but it changes nothing. Individual colours become distinct, Aqua and then light blue and finally white. Without warning I'm suddenly hit with a tide of emotions as each colour is displayed, first protection, then understanding and finally goodness.<p>

"Um th-thank you. I really appreciate it. I, ah, have to go now. But it was, um, nice meeting you." I mutter, feeling my cheeks becoming soon as I leave the building I take in a well needed breath of fresh air. I think I'm finally losing my mind.

***Elena's POV***

"Alaric's wife might have been your mother?" Stefan asks incredulously. I wouldn't blame him, it even sounds outrageous to me, I mean what are the odds?

"It can't be true, right? I mean, the coincidence alone is just crazy. I have the address for her friend Trudie." I reply, remembering the address I have in my back pocket that's been feeling like an anchor ever since I've been handed it.

"You wanna talk to her?"

"I don't know. I... I-I don't know. If it's true and they are the same person, that means that my birth mother is dead, and I don't know if I could handle that." I'm never usually this scared of finding out the truth, but I don't think I could handle knowing the fact that I've lost two mothers.

"Elena, did Jenna tell you anything about Alaric's wife? How she died?" he asks intensely.

"Just that she was killed and the case was never solved. You knew that already?" I ask confused. I feel like there's something he's not telling me, but I know that if it's important enough he will, so I let it go.

"The night at the school when he attacked me, he told me some things about her death." he replies.

Suddenly I'm starting to think that maybe it is possible such a big coincidence to be true, "Well-" I begin before he cuts me off.

"No, no. It's not possible. The coincidence is-it's too much. Now, listen, if you do decide to go talk to Isobel's friend, I'll go with you. Yeah?"

"I just don't know what I'm gonna do yet." I answer, which I honestly don't. Plus there's also the fact that I feel like if I do decide to visit this woman, this is something I need to do on my own.

"I should get going. I gotta go deal with Damon." he says while preparing to leave.

"How's he doing?" I ask concerned. I'm afraid of what Damon will do in his current state of mind, I'm well aware of what he's capable of and the last thing I want is anybody getting hurt.

"He's dealing in his own way." Stefan answers unconvincingly. In his own way? That could mean anything. I shiver at the thought of what he could be doing. "Have you heard anything from Melody?" he adds.

With a sigh I recall how my best friend hasn't contacted me since the entire incident at the tomb. Stefan filled me in on what happened before she went home that night and I know exactly how she feels. "No she hasn't answered any of my phone calls or emails" I frown.

"Just give her some time, she'll come around" he says while wrapping his arms around me. I exhale loudly as I snuggle into his chest.

"I know, it's just that I know how it feel to have all of this thrust upon you without warning. I just wish I could be there to explain it all to her and to help her deal with it in her way. That's what best friends are for."

***Melody's POV***

After the incident with Marissa I spent fifteen minutes freaking out before deciding that I need to calm myself down, get my thoughts under control and pray for advice. Which is why right now I'm sitting in front of my mother's grave with hot tears pouring down my face and my body shaking with every sob that escapes.

"Mom I just don't know what's real anymore. Everything is messed up. Vampires aren't supposed to be real, they're the scary stories you tell children at Halloween, not the people you go to school with." I manage to say once I calm myself down.

"I thought the only thing I had to protect Aidan from was our father, I didn't realise the whole world was against us too." I sob, causing fresh tears to pour down my face.

I sit and stare at my mother's grave for a few moments, remembering all the good memories I have of her. Then my mind takes a dark turn as I start to think about her death. I was always confused by her death, they said an animal had attacked her, and yet there wasn't any bite marks besides the one on her neck-

"Oh god. No, no-no please." I beg as realisation hits me.

She wasn't killed by any animal. This had vampire written all over it.


End file.
